


Cravings

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below him, Snake lay in the too-small bathtub, shoulders hunched, his face set in an almost comical expression of determination. Was he, too, trying to keep his will and not go belly up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna die. also no spellcheck so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Once each foot was planted firmly on either side of the tub ledge, Otacon tugged down his sweatpants, then his boxers. He trembled at the cool air that hit his bare cock, and he fought the urge to whip his dick back into his pants and say adíos to the whole ordeal. Below him, Snake lay in the too-small bathtub, shoulders hunched, his face set in an almost comical expression of determination. Was he, too, trying to keep his will and not go belly up? For some reason, Otacon giggled- then nearly slipped. Snake was lightning fast, and before Otacon had even registered his own blunder Snake had grabbed ahold of his ankles, snapping his legs back into place. His eyes were wide with shock and concern, but a smile was playing at the edge of his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked. Otacon solidifed his step, considered his answer, then nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he responded. Then they both laughed, a tinge of nervousness obvious in their voices. Maybe it was a little silly to be nervous over something like this, but what was wrong with being nervous over a new experience?

 _Jesus, this isn't something like riding a bike, Hal,_ he reprimanded himself. It was a little....stranger than that. But they'd both consented to it, both enjoyed the thought of it, and neither man seemed to be that eager to back out. Otacon's bladder twinged, a bit of pressure reminding him what they were here for. Otacon squeezed his dick gently, hissing, almost willing his piss to wait just a little more so he could get his nerves up. Below him, Snake flushed visibly. Otacon grinned at him.

"Excited?" he asked.

"...Something like that." Of course, Snake was embarrassed - he'd been embarrassed when Otacon had first mentioned something like this (an offhand comment), causing Snake to get an immediate, obvious boner. Otacon had thought it was cute; Snake, however, had not.

After some deliberation over where to do it and how to clean it up, they eventually decided that the bathtub was the best place, considering they could just wash away the signs easily and there'd be no lingering smells afterward. So Snake squeezed into the tub, Otacon towered above him, and here they were now. Otacon had spent a hold day drinking, and drinking, and his bladder was close to bursting. Otacon took a deep breath, and said:

"Okay, Snake, I really can't hold it anymore. Are you ready?" 

Snake grunted affirmative; Otacon let go.

His stream dribbled at first, then shot out like a hose. He didn't aim anywhere specific; he didn't care to, too blissed out by the sensation of _relief_ sending tingles down his back. Yellow piss splashed against Snake's neck, sending rivulets down chest, soaking through his shirt and staining his pants. Little rivers of urine ran down his arms, droplets pit-pit-pattering into their bathtub. 

Otacon looked up at Snake for the first time since he started taking a leak; his eyelids were squeezed shut, brow furrowed, like he was ashamed of this longing but craved every second of his. Redness creeped up his stubbled face, and he was biting his lip. He looked entirely blissful, and yet, concentrated.

 _Snake, calm down, this isn't war,_ Otacon longed to say, but he felt like so much as a phrase would break the mood, so he kept his mouth shut. His bladder was almost entirely empty anyway, so it could wait. In a fit of courage (and perhaps unsanitariness), Otacon aimed his dying stream directly at Snake's face. Snake jumped a little, gasping, and Otacon couldn't help but stare in amazement as a few golden drops slipped into Snake's mouth. He choked, then settled into a resigned silence, hands fisting at the hem of his dampened shirt.

Otacon's flow dribbled to a slow stop, and he sighed, relieved. Snake, however, didn't move - he stayed stock-still, trembling occasionally, letting out little breathy sounds of arousement. His hard-on was visible through his soaked pants; Otacon couldn't take his eyes off it.

"....Otacon-" (he jumped in surprise) "-there's piss in my eyes." Otacon gaped for a moment, then apologized profusely. He hopped off the tub and grabbed their one towel, dabbing at Snake's eyes carefully. Snake's lids lifted slowly, cautiously, and he locked eyes with Otacon, saying nothing. Otacon felt out of place, suddenly.

"Snake, are y-" Then he shrieked as Snake suddenly grabbed ahold of him, jerking him into the tub. He could feel his own piss soaking into his clothes, but he didn't have time to even be revolted, because Snake flipped him over, slamming him down onto his lap, and began _grinding_ into his ass. Breathy moans filled his ears, little moans of "Hal, Hal, Oh my god, fuck" resounded in the small bathroom. And that name -- that _Hal_ \-- in that _voice_ \-- filled Otacon with a _rush_ of arousal, and he had the urge to kiss Snake, covered in piss or not.

He twisted back, trying to look back at Snake. "Snake-- Snake, let's shower first?" he said tenatively. Snake peered at him, lips twisting in displeasure. "...Only if I can fuck you during," he breathed. Otacon considered it for a moment, then planted a deep kiss on Snake's damp lips.

"Deal."


End file.
